


Scars upon your body is a map of your journey

by DammerDoctor



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammerDoctor/pseuds/DammerDoctor
Summary: If you ever thought that scars is just some body features, you was wrong. Scars is part of past life, and if they bound with strong feelings, they will be hurts. And Gura realised this too late. Now she just lay down on her bad suffering from memories of her past and from pain of her scars. And only think she wanna now is a someone to comfort her.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Scars upon your body is a map of your journey

Pain was the eternal Gura's companion throughout her 9,000 years of life. The pain of betrayal, of parting, of grief... from the destruction, from the death of her entire nation and the city she loved, which she hadn't even been to at the time of its demise. And then rage joined the pain. An unstoppable blood rage. Gura raged for a long time and this time was imprinted on her body. Her once soft, smooth skin, of which she was once proud, was covered with a hundred scars of past battles. These scars constantly ached, reminding Gura of her helplessness and weakness in the face of rage.

But one day the rage subsided. All that remained was pain and despair. And she swore on the graves of her family, in the ruins of Atlantis, that she would never fight in blind rage again. And, to her surprise, she kept her promise. But the pain from the scars didn't go away. She followed the shark's footsteps, sometimes quieting down, giving Gura a false sense of relief, then waking up again with renewed vigor, causing Gura to writhe in bed and scream in a silent scream. She was tired. She was already desperate. She didn't want to live with the pain anymore, but she held on. For herself, for the memory of her people... But it's a pain. A dull, annoying pain that cut through the shark's very soul again and again....

" Gura? Do your scars hurt again? " 

A gentle, quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. It was like her mother's voice that had soothed her at night when she was still alive. Lifting her face from the pillow and looking at the door, Gura saw Ina, a recent friend that Ame had introduced her to.

“How do you even know about that?”

"The Ancient Ones know a lot and tell me a lot. After all, your condition also affects your mental health, and I can feel it. I'm worried about you, sharky» Ina said with a caring voice as she slowly entered Gura's room. She was dressed simply in her usual dark purple pajamas, with two-sleeves different from the other pajamas, yellow and blue. The three of them specifically decided to do this to indicate their relationship and closeness to each other.

"You don't mind if I help, do you?”

".. of course not ... but I don't think that words of support can help me. I'm sorry, but I've already tried with many psychologists - they didn't succeed.”

".. they didn't have a great helper in the form of the Ancient Ones, unlike me." Ina said with a warm smile as she carefully walked over to Gura's bed and just as slowly sat down on the edge of it. She behaved as if Gura was a frightened kitten who would not let anyone near her and was afraid of sudden movements. Well... If Ina thought so, she was not far from the truth.

"And how are you going to help me?" Gura looked at Ina with irony on her face and a slight mockery in her voice. It wasn't that she didn't trust her girlfriend - she just didn't believe that anything could help her. Smiling again, Ina touched her index finger to her lips.

“Humu, humu... Well, first of all, take off everything above the belt."

"Ina, I'm not in the mood to do this... "

" Gura, listen to what I'm saying. I didn't want to do this with you anyway. I want to help you, not please you.” Ina said, already looking at the Gura with a stern look, which made her chuckle.

"Okay, Mom ..." With a snort, Gura slowly took off her hoodie and T-shirt, revealing her "life map"to Ina. The lightly tanned skin of Gura's back and arms seemed to be covered with scars of various sizes and sizes. Gura then let out a sigh of displeasure and turned her back on Ina, giving her a full carte blanche.  
"Do whatever you want."

Gura muttered, still feeling the pain from the scars that continued to torment her mind. But from these thoughts, the Guru was brought out by a slight rustle. It was as if someone was removing the cloth from the body. It was Ina, who was carefully removing her gloves from her hands with light movements.

"You know, sharky, the Priests of the Ancient Ones are distinguished not only by the fact that they can drive people crazy with just one movement of their hand. Our hands possess ... a special effect. Especially mine, since I am the High Priestess”  
Ina said with a smile as she gently touched one of the scars... After that, a slight electric shock went through Gura's entire body, causing her to flinch and even cry out slightly.

"Hmm ... I didn't know that after the death of Atlantis, you fought with the guardians of the city ... they were mad and wanted to kill you ... for something that wasn't your fault ...»  
Now Ina was touching the very first scar-the one from the trident that Gura now carried with her almost everywhere.

"How ... Ina, how did you know that? "

" I told you, my fingers have a special effect. Whatever I touch, if it's reasonable, I can read his mind. That's why I wear gloves, so that I don't go crazy with the flow of thoughts when I touch someone.”

"I don't think it's practical, considering that you have an essence in your body that drives everyone crazy," Gura said with a giggle, only then realizing. And the pain... weakened... Gura didn't know what kind of electric shock it was, but she knew one thing for sure - it was relaxing her tired body.

"Hah... what a story you have here ... interesting»  
Ina spoke, mumbling a little under her breath, running her hands over Gura's scars, enjoying the relief of her girlfriend's back. For some, the scars were something ugly, scary, unpleasant. But not for Ina. Ina saw history in them. She saw them as the second face of the creature. After all, the scars reflected the lifestyle, what the person was interested in and where she might have been.

"Harpoons of the Northern sailors ... Bullet shells... arrows of the Amazon tropical tribes... so much information .... so much history”  
And with each touch of Ina, a slight electric shock swept through Gura's body. He touched every shark recipe, causing first a slight discomfort, and then a pleasant feeling of peace and relaxation.

" Mf ... Ina... please don't stop... "

" Oh.. it looks like our ever-sullen shark has finally relaxed, doesn't it?"  
Ina asked with a slightly sarcastic smile, then, unexpectedly for Gura, she kissed one of the shark's scars. This kiss was not the one the priestess usually used when she wanted to have some adult fun. It was.. a mother's kiss. Gentle, warm, slow and neat. And another followed... And more... After this, Gura sighed pleasantly, and her shark tail began to playfully wag from side to side, showing that the shark was completely relaxed and happy. Smiling at the reaction, Ina sighed.

"But you know. I don't think it's fair that I just barged in and looked at your story... I think you deserve to see mine too”  
Ina said calmly, pulling down the top of her pajamas so that she could see her breasts. Turning around, Gura blushed at first, but then she realized what Ina meant. Just to the left of Ina's sternum was a small scar from a bullet hole.

"This scar was left to me by Ame when she saved me from the madness of the Ancients... I could have healed him safely, but I didn't. This scar is my memory of those events and for whom I live. I will never remove this scar, no matter what anyone tells me. And I want to tell you the same thing, little sharky” Ina said with a warm smile on her lips, lightly poking Gura's forehead with her finger. "Your scars aren't a curse or anything. That's what you're still here for. They were the reason you met Ame, and then me. These scars show how strong-willed you are and how ready you are to fight no matter what. I know that you made a promise on the ruins of Atlantis that you would never fight again. But you don't have to. You're with us. With me and Amelia. We love you, you silly little shark.” Ina said, smiling again, then gently pulling the Guru to her, wrapping her arms around her chest, then hugging her and gently hugging her. "These scars are not your curse, Gura. They are a part of you and your beauty, which, personally, I love."

After such words, Gura did not notice how she began to cry. Quietly, without a howl, tears began to flow down her cheeks. But they were tears of happiness. Ina was right. These scars are part of her story. You don't have to hate them. These scars are the result of her work. These scars are her map of life, her journey from the destruction of her old home to the place it can call its new home. After sitting in the Other's arms for a couple of minutes, the priest herself smiled.

"How are you, Gura? Feeling better?”

"I didn't know you had such strange fetishes... "

" Hey, I'm actually trying to help! " said Ina, slightly indignant, but with a smile and a laugh in her voice, after which they both laughed.

"Yes.. I felt better.. Thank you, Ina.”

" If you get them again, just come to me and I'll give you another therapy session ... Now.. Do you want to eat and play SSB? "

" Do you want to be fucked by me again, like yesterday on the stream?» Shark asked with a challenging smile on her face, causing Ina to chuckle as she accepted Gura's challenge.

"We'll see who will win!” The priest said confidently, then took the Gura by the hand and went to the main room... After all, her therapy session wasn't completely over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short lore story about Gura. I just wanna put my ideas into fic and there are result  
> In my plan now is AmeSame fic and i think put all my 3 works in one series, but it still plan  
> If it works, i wanna write some multi chapter InAmeSame, but again, it just plans  
> Hope you liked my work, and you can check my Twitter (@DammerDoc), if you wanna just chat


End file.
